


riptides

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [27]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWF, angst but not really, it kinda turns into crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where sunggyu is a singer and woohyun is an actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	riptides

**Author's Note:**

> hello hellooo, i'm finally writing again!!! *sobs* I hope you guys will like this fic, and also maybe let me know what you think?❤
> 
> ps: this fic is for you (yes dobu i'm lookin at u) because even though you've already read it, it probably would have never seen the light without you, and thank you for encouraging me and sticking with me through my constant whining, i love you lots lots lots;;; ❤❤

Woohyun is lying on the bed, wearing only his briefs. His hair is dark and messy and his eyes are full with eyeliner, and there's also a cigarette on his right hand. It's an almost empty room in a skyscraper lost somewhere in Seoul. The window is open and Sunggyu is sitting on the ledge, looking at the purple sky from the sunrise. He looks back at Woohyun and his heart clenches inside his chest, but he doesn't say anything about it (why would he).

Woohyun is gorgeous and Sunggyu despises the fact that many people might see him as just a beautiful face when he's so much more than that. How come they dare think Woohyun is just gorgeous by something as ephemeral as his looks. It's his wit and smart mouth that made Sunggyu fall in love with him, back then. Maybe that's what still has him head over heels for him, even now. Woohyun looks ripped at every edge, like a surreal painting in a dirty white canvas, but Sunggyu, who has torn through the pages and the ink, knows he's a masterpiece.

“You like what you're seeing?” his voice is raspy and smoke impregnates the air around him. It disgusted Sunggyu at first ( _''stop smoking, it's not sexy nor hot”_ ), but he got used to it at the end ( _“I don't need to smoke to be hot or sexy”_ ).

Sunggyu nods and turns back his gaze to the sky. The colour reminds him of their very first encounters, when Sunggyu was blue and Woohyun was red, and the sheets turned lilac after so many nights spent together, only for Woohyun to decide later that purple just wasn't for him. That was a while ago, Sunggyu has gotten over it.

He sees all the music sheets hanging from the wall and he also knows who is the inspiration behind most of them. The thing about Woohyun is that he's so many things at the same time that one could not use just words to describe him. Writers would be at a loss and painters would struggle in choosing which brush to use ( _too thick would mean colourful and too thin would mean colorless, Woohyun was the middle point, he was covered in colors but at the same time so devoid of them, it drived Sunggyu crazy_ ).

Woohyun is the sound of his combat boots against the wooden floor at 4am, the smell of sex and smoke mixed with citrics and fresh rain. He is everything and nothing, Sunggyu has learnt the harsh way that a person is never more than just a person, but he happened to be a person that would inspire artists, a person that songwriters would try to write about. Sunggyu has, many times, the sheets he's looking at are the proof of it.

“I've heard you're doing a tour in Korea.” Woohyun says, and Sunggyu gets up from the ledge, walking towards the bed. He's just wearing a baggy white shirt that probably belongs to the other man, and his honey hair is disheveled and needs to be washed soon.

“Yeah.” he answers, his voice low after not having talked in a few hours. “We're starting in two days.”

“Good luck.” Woohyun smiles at him, not the genuine type of smile, but more like the condescending one, and Sunggyu hates he feels this way. “Not that you need it, though, people love you anyways.”

“And you too.”

Sunggyu meant it more like ''people love you too'' rather than ''and you love me too”, because he knows how things work between them. Took a while, but he knows.

“Yeah.” Woohyun throws his head back and Sunggyu doesn't even feel guilty about looking at his body from head to toe several times. There's something so alluring about him, something that pulls Sunggyu as if he was gravity. Sometimes he wonders if he's really in love with him or if he's just in love with the feeling. “I love you too.”

It's a dangerous implication, but Sunggyu knows better than this. It's okay, he's used to it.

 

*****

 

Sunggyu groans as he rolls around on the uncomfortable, small couch of their bus. It's still early but he woke up and couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep again, so he made himself hot tea and lazed around before his other bandmates woke up. They had practice at 11 a.m for the show which would take place late in the afternoon. It's been a few days since their tour had started and stress is slowly building up inside of him. The lack of sleep, the hoarse voice, red eyes and dark circles; the relentless doubt about what they will say about him, if they will like his performance or not. No matter how many times he's been on stage, Sunggyu always finds himself anxious as the very first day. When he was in high school he formed a rock band with his friends and spent many more hours than he should have engaged on it. However, his effort paid off later on when he got into college to study music and a company offered him a contract not long after. Everything happened too quickly after that, which still surprises Sunggyu nowadays. Along with his contract came the money, the fame, the fans. Thankfully, since he wasn't an idol, he could still go to the cinema without people trying to rub themselves against him, although there would always be someone who took pictures of him and spread them over the internet. He didn't mind.

With the fame also came the friendships, he found himself in a whole new environment where everyone seemed to wear a mask and pretend they are someone else. Sex, drugs, parties; the three of them were a constant in his life for a while. That was how he met Woohyun.

He was still a rookie in the music industry, his furious red hair was neatly combed and his leather jacket hanged a bit loosely on his shoulders.

One of his friends was throwing a party at his house, a large, pretty garden with a nice swimming pool was quickly full of people dancing and grinding against each other: boys with almost bare chests and girls with tight dresses. It was like in one of those bad Hollywood movies where everything seems too nice to be true and you know something bad is about to happen, you can feel it on your bones.

Sunggyu entered the place with a funny feeling on his stomach and he kept looking around, searching for a familiar face he could stick to. His attempts were in vain nevertheless, so he went to the bar and asked for a glass of water. Everywhere he looked there were people trying to eat each other out, none questioned sexuality or cared about modesty: the only rule was to have fun.

“Water? I can see you're very healthy.”

Sunggyu turned around to see who that deep, honey-like voice belonged to and almost choked on his water.

“Nam Woohyun?” he voiced out, cleaning his wet chin with the sleeve of his jacket.

“I think so.” Woohyun answered, laughing.

Sunggyu had seem a few of his films and always thought he wass really charming, good looking and a good actor. He was even more handsome in real life.

“I'm Kim Sunggyu.” Sunggyu tried again, and this time he didn't stutter. “I'm a singer. And I'll be a very famous one, maybe I should give you my sign already.”

Woohyun looks at him over his glass, eyebrow raised and lips curved into a side smile. Sunggyu doesn't like the way his stomach flips at that.

“Yeah, maybe you should.” Woohyun replies, placing the empty glass on the surface. “And don't forget to write your nunber next to it.”

They had sex in one of the dorms in the house and didn't mind how loud their moans were, because nobody in that place could care less about them.

Sunggyu remembers with a bitter feeling everything that happened after, the many encounters they had (which would usually end up on sex, _everywhere_ ), until the day Woohyun...

His phone starts ringing, startling him for a second and he hurries to pick it up from the table.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

Sunggyu didn't even check who was calling and he was surprised to hear the same deep, honey-like voice from his memories through the phone line.

“Woohyun?” he says, even though it's obvious Woohyun is on the other side.

“Hi.” Woohyun replies again, and there's a small silence that Sunggyu would consider as awkward and nerve wracking. “I just called to see how were were doing. Are you busy?”

“No, I'm not.”

Sunggyu checks the clock of his phone as he tries to ignore the way his heart is beating faster. He still has around 1 hour left, although he should get a shower first and warm up his throat.

“Okay.” another silence, and Sunggyu wants to throw himself off the bus running. “How are you?”

Sunggyu thinks it's weird that Woohyun is asking him this, because he can count with the fingers of one hand how many times he has done it before.

“I'm fine.” he answers, shrugging even though Woohyun cannot see him. “I'm really tired but I'm fine. The tour is going great. We have our performance in Busan today.”

“That's good.” If Sunggyu didn't know him better, he would say Woohyun was nervous. “Your last concert is in Seoul, right?”

“Yeah, we start and finish in Seoul.”

“I see.” Sunggyu can hear the sound of Woohyun's breath throughout the line and he sighs. “I'm glad it's going great. Not that I'm surprised, though. You're great.”

Sunggyu opens his mouth to say something but the door of the bus is suddenly burst open and two of his bandmates enter in, greeting him with their heads. Sunggyu greets them back.

“Anyways Woohyun, I'm afraid I have to leave now.” he says, chewing his lower lip. He doesn't like hanging up when Woohyun calls him. It makes him feel uneasy. “I will text you later.”

“Okay.” Woohyun replies. “Sunggyu?”

“Yeah?”

“I mi-....nevermind. I hope you have a good day.”

Sunggyu frowns at that but rather not to dwell on it or he'll go crazy.

“Thank you.” he answers, getting up from the coach and stretching his limbs. “You too.”

 

 

*****

 

Out of all the cities they have to play at, Sunggyu always loves Seoul the most. For their last stop of their Korean tour, they prepared more songs and new stages to keep their fans in awe.

His favourite song was named ' _alive_ ' and he had never performed it before. He wrote it thinking of Woohyun, back then. Things have somehow morphed into a very complicated, amorphous relationship but Sunggyu still loves this song like the very first moment.

While he was warming up in the backstage he was able to hear his fans already chanting his name ( _Kim Sunggyu! Kim Sunggyu!_ ) and he smiled widely. That sound was pure bliss.

“You're ready?” his guitarist asks, resting her waist against the table. “That hairstyle suits you.”

A few hours before the concert he had told his stylists to fully straighten his hair this time around.

“Thank you.” he answers, stretching his arms. “And yeah, I'm ready. I'm a bit nervous, though.”

“Don't be.” she bites down her lower lip and Sunggyu tries to decipher what her facial gestures can mean. The frown on her forehead, her lips pressed together and nose slightly wrinkled. “You're great.”

That was exactly what Woohyun told him that day over the phone.

“Thank you again.” he says and laughs a bit, trying to lessen the awkwardness in the atmosphere. “You're going to make me blush.”

His guitarist (Ahyoung, that's her name) smiles at him – a very genuine smile, and Sunggyu likes that he's the cause and target of that smile.

“Hey, Sunggyu-sshi...can I talk to you after the concert is over? I wanna ask you something.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Suddenly, his manager enters the room and pats him in the shoulder, trying to reassure him. Even though he's nervous, the sound of his fans still chanting his name are worth everything.

 

He ends up all sweaty and his heart pounding loudly inside his chest, adrenalin running through his veins. His ears are still ringing after the loud screams and his hands shaking, but the smile on his face gives it away. He's too happy – and proud, excited, _overwhelmed_ – to even care.

He takes off his top and throws it on the couch, cleaning his neck with a towel and drinking tons of water to soothe his throat. The concert had been a success and his fans seemed to adore the performance for his favourite song, which made him really happy.

It's no long after when his guitarist pops her head behind the door of his changing room, asking shyly if she could come in. Sunggyu nods.

She had also changed her clothes, now wearing simple jeans and a black t-shirt that fitted her body perfectly. She was really pretty.

“I told you, it was going to be great!” she exclaimed, closing the door behind her back. “These fans adore you.”

“I'm so thankful to them.” he answers, which is true. “You were great too, though! You're a wonderful guitarist.”

“Oh, thank you.”

There's another – awkward – silence between them, and Sunggyu feels the sudden urge of saying something before it gets worse.

“What was what you wanted to ask me before, by the way?” his sudden question startles Ahyoung for a moment before she pulls herself together.

“Oh, yeah.” Sunggyu cannot help but to look at the way she's fidgeting, because it's making him nervous too. “Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out w-”

“What the fuck, Sunggyu, why aren't you answering your phone?” the door is suddenly burst open and a very familiar figure walks in.

Sunggyu almost has a heart attack.

“Woohyun?!?” he exclaims, eyes wide open. “What are you doing here!?”

Woohyun turns around and his gaze lands on Ahyoung, who looks completely out of place. Sunggyu pitied her.

“Did I interrupt something?” his voice tone doesn't sound intimidating at all but it sets Sunggyu's alarms off.

“No, you didn't.” he quickly adds, looking at Ahyoung again. “I'm sorry, Ahyoung-sshi. Do you mind if we talk later? Woohyun is a close friend of mine and it's been a while since I haven't seen him.”

“Oh, n-no, it's okay.”

Slowly (and probably disappointed) she leaves the room, loudly closing the door after her.

“Wow, you leave for a while and I've been replaced already? You wound my heart, _Sunggyu-sshi_.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Sunggyu sighs, closing his eyes, and opens them again only to find Woohyun a few inches from his face.

“W-What are you doing.” he asks, stuttering a bit. Woohyun can be so damn confusing sometimes.

“I honestly don't know.” Woohyun replies, removing Sunggyu's fringe off his forehead. “Straight hair looks great on you, by the way. And I missed you.”

The kiss that follows is sloppy and intense, Sunggyu wasn't ready for that and he dies a little inside. He loves it when Woohyun kisses him like this. Things get a bit out of hand after that, to the point where Sunggyu is sitting on the vanity table of the dressing room with legs wrapped around Woohyun's waist and their chests are pressed together at the same time they kiss each other intensly; the wet sound of lips against lips and pants flooding the room.

When they break the kiss, Sunggyu has a hard time trying to focus, his mind still dizzy after such mindblowing make out session. Woohyun's lips are swollen and red just in front of him and he needs to fight the urge to kiss him again.

“W-What are you doing here?” he asks, once again. He hopes to get a proper answer this time around.

“I came to see your concert.” Woohyun replies, brushing Sunggyu's bangs off his forehead and leaving a trail of kisses along his neck. Sunggyu swallows hard.

“So? Did you like it?”

“I did.”

Woohyun takes a step back and Sunggyu doesn't like the way he's looking at him. It makes him feel nervous. He usually isn't this... _affective_.

“I should get going already.” Woohyun adds after a while, licking his lips. “I've been hired for a new movie and I start filming tomorrow.”

“Those are really good news! Congrats.” Sunggyu gets off the vanity table and turns around to look at himself in the mirror. He really does look like a mess.

“Thank you.” Woohyun hesitates for a second, but decides that whatever was holding him back was not really worth it and gives Sunggyu a peck. “I'll see you later, then.”

 

 

*****

 

“Fuck, that hurt.” Sunggyu groans, rubbing his side after hitting hard the doorknob.

Woohyun has both hands on his waist, holding him still against the door and his lips are literally abusing Sunggyu's neck.

“You ok?” he asks, between pants, lips red and moist.

“Yeah, but be careful where you leave a mark at because I have rehearsal tomorrow.”

“As you wish, baby.”

Woohyun brings him back to the floor, only to place his hand on the surface and corner Sunggyu between the door and his own body. They kiss again, without restrictions and completely losing themselves on each other's lip.

Sunggyu pulls Woohyun closer as they make their way inside the suite, falling on the bed. It was Woohyun's premiere for his new film and, much to Sunggyu's surprise, he had asked him to come over a few days before ( _''would you like to come to the premiere?'' ''w-what?'' ''I'd want you to be there''_ ), and now they were spending the night on a very expensive hotel paid by the director.

He sits on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers are shaking, even though he has undressed Woohyun uncountable times before. He just didn't seem to be able to get used to it. As he was removing the rest of his clothes, he felt Woohyun's warm skin against his palms, as if he was dripping like a sunrise, spilling like an overflowing sink where Sunggyu would drown and he knew – _he knew_ – there was no way out.

“You're so slow.” Woohyun complains, sitting up with Sunggyu on his lap and kissing him fervently.

Sunggyu lets Woohyun undo him, he lets Woohyun kiss him, lick him – _everywhere_ , and loves the feeling of his warm lips against his own skin, sending vibes throughout his whole body.

“What do you want to do today.” Woohyun asks, leaving a trail of kisses along his shoulder. “Do you want me to fuck you or would you rather me to ride you?”

Sunggyu thinks about it. In their relationship (whatever it is) they often switch, but now he doesn't think that would do.

“I want to ride you.” he answers, moving closer towards Woohyun and grabbing the bottle of lube on the nightstand. “Prepare me, please?”

Woohyun, still surprised at his answer, fumbles a bit while trying to grab the lube and pours a nice amount of it on his fingers.

“Come here.”

He takes his time in preparing Sunggyu, fingering him on his lap while Sunggyu hides his flustered face on the crook of his neck, but that isn't enough to muffle his moans.

When Sunggyu is prepared enough, cock hard against Woohyun's stomach and rolling his hips on his fingers, he pushes Woohyun back, startling the boy for a moment. He rolls a condom on Woohyun's member and sits on top of him, slowly pushing it inside. It hurts but it's bearable, and Sunggyu closes his eyes at the sensation. It's been a while since he's done this.

“Are you alright?” Woohyun asks, rubbing Sunggyu's waist with his thumbs, trying to reassure him.

Sunggyu nods, swallowing hard.

“Just give me a second.”

He puts one hand on Woohyun's chest and grabs the sheets with the other as he starts lifting his body and going all the way back down, hips meeting Woohyun's thrusts. It's hectic and messy at first, until they find the perfect rhythm and move in sync, Woohyun hitting Sunggyu's spot each time he pushes down.

“Why are you so loud.” Woohyun sits up and surrounds the other's waist with his arms, kissing him on the exposed skin of his neck while Sunggyu throws his head back and moans. “Say my name.”

Sunggyu wanted to ride Woohyun just so he would still have some control, he wanted Woohyun to _see_ him, he wanted Woohyun to know that – perhaps – he still loves him.

“Woohyun.” he says, again and again, until the other man grabs his hard member and pumps it at the same pace Sunggyu is fucking himself.

He comes no long after, still on Woohyun's hands, and he can feel the other throbbing inside of him, also reaching his own climax, moaning a trail of Sunggyus against the skin of his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Woohyun asks, frowning. He's resting his head against the headboard and his naked body is a very nice view that Sunggyu enjoys maybe a bit too much. From his thighs, his toned torso and arms, the curvature of his neck and his face, Sunggyu feels like kissing him everywhere, once again.

Still shaking, Sunggyu lies back and tries to calm down before getting up in order to pick up his stuff from the floor.

“I thought you'd want me to leave?”

Woohyun gives him a look.

“Why would I want that.”

_Well, maybe because actually it's wouldn't the first time you tell me that,_ Sunggyu thinks. Nevertheless, he hesitates.

“I think I should just le-”

Before he can even manage to finish the sentence, Woohyun grabs him by the hips and pushes him onto the mattress, snuggling against his body.

“What the fuck, Woohyun.” Sunggyu exclaims, surprised. Woohyun has never been this... _touchy_ after sex.

“Let's cuddle.” he proposes, and Sunggyu really thinks he might have hit his head against the bathtub and is now having a very weird dream.

“Are you sick?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at him.

“No, I'm not, why don't you shut up for once?”

“Excuse me?” Sunggyu gives him a look, offended. “What if I don't want to shut up?!”

“I'm going to kiss you so shut up if you don't want to choke.”

Sunggyu opens his mouth to reply but Woohyun's answer has been very much effective and he lets the other man kiss him.

He's pushed back again and all he can see and feel is Woohyun – Woohyun's body, Woohyun's essence – surrounding him. By the time Woohyun is playing with his fingers and snuggling his body closer to Sunggyu, he's already sure he's dreaming. He's sure, though, that it's a dream he would very much never want to wake up from.

 

 

*****

 

Sunggyu rubs the bridge of his nose, trying to focus on the book in front of him. He's sitting on the ledge of the window in the apartment he occasionally shares with Woohyun. They bought it years ago so that they had a place where they could meet up safely since their careers sometimes meant they could be filmed anywhere.

He's supposed to be writing a bunch of songs for his new album but, instead, all he has done is spend hours reading his new acquisition, _Kitchen_ by Banana Yoshimoto. Although he's only halfway through it he's sure it's going to be one of his favourite books.

It's late, around 9 p.m, and Saturday, so he can spot lots of young people spending their free time outside and he sighs, feeling something akin to nostalgia inside of him. He can't even remember when was the last time he was able to do this – to spend sometime with their real friends and not a bunch of people that stick to him just because he's famous and without cameras following him almost everywhere. The price of fame.

The only times he can recall being genuinely happy these past few years were the ones spent with Woohyun. Because no matter how hard was to keep his façade on every single day, smiling at strangers or pretending that comments about his looks didn't get to him, at the end of the day he would be in the same bed as Woohyun, who would kiss him and _love_ him even if it was just for a while and Sunggyu felt as if he could _really_ be himself when he was with him, that Woohyun would never judge him or laugh at him, even if he was an asshole sometimes.

Maybe for that same reason is why he's still deeply and madly in love with him. Because Woohyun might be sharp at the edges, straightforward and even extremely insensitive sometimes, but he wasn't judgmental and accepted Sunggyu with his qualities and flaws, with everything he had to offer him (except, maybe, his love) and Sunggyu was okay with it because Woohyun was the anchor that kept his feet on the ground inside the sick world they had to live in. Without Woohyun, Sunggyu would have probably gone crazy and dropped his career a long time ago.

He hears the sound of the door opening and waits for Woohyun to enter the room. He's wrapped in a wool coat and a big scarf around his neck, his cute, pointy nose red from the cold. Sunggyu smiles to himself.

“Aren't you cold?” Woohyun asks, turning on the heater while rubbing his hands.

Sunggyu shakes his head.

“Not at all.”

He watches Woohyun undress himself, unbuttoning the coat and carefully placing it on the chair next to the wardrobe. He also takes of his shirt and pants, putting on a sweatshirt that Sunggyu recognizes as his.

“What are you reading?”

Woohyun sits on the bed, folding his legs. His feet are covered in white socks with a cloud pattern and Sunggyu wonders if he's really his age and not a kid.

“It's Japanese lit. I'm trying to focus on something before I lose my mind about the songs I'm supposed to be writing.”

“You're blocked?”

“You could say so.” Sunggyu sighs, scratching his nape.

Woohyun smirks, putting his legs back on the floor.

“So you need some inspiration right?” He asks, walking towards Sunggyu. “Would me getting completely naked in front of you be enough inspiration?”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

“No.”

“And if I touch myself?”

“Shut the fuck up, Nam.” The truth is, the thought of Woohyun masturbating in front of him sounds very appealing but for sure that wouldn't help him focus _at all_.

“Pfft, aging has made you a very boring person, Kim.”

Sunggyu places the book on the ledge, looking at Woohyun like someone who has just been really offended.

“Excuse me!?” he exclaims, narrowing his eyes at him. “Shut up, I'm not old!”

“You are.” Woohyun takes one step closer, but Sunggyu's composure does not falter.

“I'm just two years older than you, stop calling me old.”

Woohyun smiles at him. They've moved so close their faces are practically inches from each other.

“I'll stop if you say yes to my question.”

“What question?” Sunggyu asks, tilting his head a bit in order to kiss Woohyun.

“Go out on a date with me.”

Now, that was something Sunggyu wasn't ready to hear. He quickly steps back, eyes widened in shock. He can feel his own heart beating on his ears, so loud he's sure their neighbours can hear it.

“A w-what?”

“A date?” Woohyun insists, smiling. Sunggyu notices he's nervous. “You know, when someone asks another on a date they go somewhere together to see if they can work out and then maybe there's a kiss or if the dude is lucky he can even get laid! That won't do for us, but I do want to take you somewhere. And, you know, see if things work out between us? As a couple.”

“You have to be kidding.”

Sunggyu's mind works frantically as he tries to process everything Woohyun is telling him. He's asking him on a date. _As a couple_.

“No, I'm not.” Woohyun's smile trembles a bit, and Sunggyu can see he's forcing himself to keep smiling. “Look, Sunggyu, I-”

“You what?” Sunggyu steps back again, trying to put distance between him and Woohyun. He's feeling suffocated all of sudden. “You're laughing at me, aren't you? You know I like you and you just want to make fun of me. Listen, it won't work. You already told me how you felt towards me and made it really clear, did you forget? You said you could never have feelings for me, and _even_ kicked me out sometimes.”

“I never kicked you out, I just didn't say no when you left.” Woohyun murmurs.

“Isn't it the same, though. Leave me alone, Woohyun, please. Leave me out of your games, I never wanted to be part of them.”

“You have never been one...” Woohyun inhales deeply and tries to approach Sunggyu again. “Listen, Sunggyu, the reason why I kept kicking you out is exactly that, because I didn't want you to be part of one of those games. You liked me – you still do – and I had to put an end before it could get worse, I needed to make clear that I didn't like you like that so that you wouldn't feel lied at later. You _knew_ how things worked and you still wanted to be casual with me.” a deep breath. “But, the thing is, I found myself thinking about you and wanted to be with you all the time and kiss you everywhere and then – you know how that feels, right?” Of course Sunggyu does, that's how he feels towards Woohyun. “I need you to know that those things you feel for me....well, I do feel them for you too.”

If someone had told Sunggyu fifteen minutes ago when he was quietly reading his book that Woohyun would turn his world upside down like this he would have laughed at their faces.

“Y-You what?” Sunggyu asks. He needs to hear that again.

“I like you, Kim Sunggyu. I like _you_ , not the image you're giving to the rest of the world. I like everything about you and honestly we have never been a very conventional couple so instead of dating and then having rough sex everywhere we are going to do it the other way around.” Woohyun hesitates for second. “That, of course, if you also want to, because maybe y-”

“Shut up, oh my God.” Sunggyu interrupts him. He's going to die one of these days from a heart attack and the reason will have name and surname. “Of course I want to, this is just- I wasn't expecting this, you know? This changes many things at so many levels.”

“If you're worried about whether I want to stop making out with you and start holding hands shyly on the street, I'm sorry but I like kissing you too much for this.” Sunggyu smacks him on the shoulder. “It's not like we can hold hands in the street anyways.”

“Okay.” Sunggyu breathes in. “What are we going to do in our date?”

 

 

****

 

The sound of water against the bathtub flooded the room. Sunggyu is lying down on the couch, only wearing his briefs and playing some random game he has just downloaded on his phone. After Woohyun had come to visit him during his rehearsals (he usually spends the whole day in the building when they are preparing for a new album), things had escalated quickly and ended up in some aggressive love making in almost every surface at their reach.

There's a loud knock on the door and before Sunggyu can even say something, someone opens it.

“Hello Sunggy- oh my God.” Ahyoung squeals, covering her eyes. Sunggyu can see she's blushing and quickly tries to put some clothes on.

“I'm sorry.” he says, zipping his pants. “You didn't even give me time to reply.”

“Oh, I'm sorry too.”

Sunggyu observes Ahyoung as she closes the door behind her and walks inside the room. Her thin legs are wrapped in leather pants and there's a baggy shirt hanging on her torso.

“So?” Sunggyu inquires. “May I help you with something?”

“Yeah.” there's a small silence in between where she keeps looking around at everything except Sunggyu. “Do you remember when I needed to talk with you the other day?”

“Yeah.” That's a lie, Sunggyu had forgotten about it. “What was it?”

“Well...” a deep breath. “ _IlikeyoualotKimSunggyu._ ”

Sunggyu listens to her with a frown on his face, almost not understanding anything as she said it extremely quickly.

“Y-you what?”

There's a faint squeak coming from the bathroom door and Woohyun shows up, wearing only a white towel around his waist. Sunggyu wants to die.

A very awkward silence follows Woohyun's appearance, and Ahyoung keeps shifting her gaze from Woohyun to Sunggyu and back again.

“Oh.” her mouths morphes into a perfect 'o'. “Oh.”

“A-Ahyoung-sshi, listen, this is-”

“Why am I so unlucky when it comes to love.” she murmurs, sighing. “Can I watch at least?”

“Wait, what?!” Sunggyu exclaims, horrified. He can't believe what he's hearing.

He looks at Woohyun, seeking for help, but the smirk plastered on his lips denotes the opposite.

“Watch what?” Woohyun asks, in a high-pitched tone, trying to sound innocent.

“Well.” she replies, shrugging. “I kinda like gay porn. And he looks as if he really wants to blow you.”

 

 

Sunggyu opens and closes his mouth several times like a dead fish when Ahyoung points at him. He can hear Woohyun's laugh behind him and that was straw that broke the camel's back.

“What the fuck?” he shouts, annoyed. The fact that Woohyun is laughing at his misery makes him even angrier and he can feel his ears turning red. “I'm sorry Ahyoung-sshi, but you need to leave. Like right now. I'm afraid we can't go out together but we can still be friends, okay? It's not you, it's-”

“Don't you dare to give me the _'it's not you, it's me' sentence'_.” Ahyoung interrupts him, and she turns her head to wink at Woohyun, who winks at her back.

Sunggyu feels betrayed.

“Actually, I was going to say _'it's not you, it's Woohyun',_ but I'm sure you can understand anyways.”

She closes the door with a loud thud and Sunggyu turns around to look at Woohyun, who seems extremely amused about the past events.

“She seems nice.”

“She is.” he replies, giving him a look. “But you're an asshole, I hate you.”

“No, you don't.”

Sunggyu is not really sure how but Woohyun is now cornering him against the door and his own hands move – unwittingly, of course – to the towel.

“I hope she won't out us.” Woohyun murmurs, lips on Sunggyu's neck.

“Maybe if we let her join us once she won't.”

“Don't you dare.”

There's something on Woohyun's tone that doesn't go unnoticed for Sunggyu and he smiles.

“Are you jealous?” he asks, raising his eyebrow. The towel is long forgotten on the floor and they're moving backwards, until Woohyun falls on the couch with Sunggyu on top.

“I'm not jealous.” he replies, lips pressed together.

“I can't believe you are jealous.” Sunggyu takes off his tank top. “I didn't expect you to be the jealous type.”

“I said I'm not jealous.” Woohyun rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

“What if I don't want to?” Sunggyu asks, lifting his hips so that Woohyun can also take off his underwear.

“You should.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Woohyun throws his arms Sunggyu's neck, pulling him down. “I'm going to kiss you.”

 


End file.
